SacredClan-Book One-Blurred Loyalties
by WizardTeddybear
Summary: PrideClan, BlindClan, ScratchClan, BreezeClan, and PineClan are no ordinary Clans. They each have one leader, deputy, medicine cat, warriors, and elders. But the queens and their mates and kits are sent to SacredClan- a sixth Clan of secrets. No kit knows which Clan their mother and father came from. (Rest of summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Guys ;)**

**This is my FIRST EVER fanfiction, so I'm not a pro at it :P i recommend reading the whole list of allegiances, especially the SacredClan part. Chapter one is after the allegiances, so read that afterwards :) Here's the full summary: _PrideClan, BlindClan, ScratchClan, BreezeClan, and PineClan are no ordinary Clans. They each have one leader, deputy, medicine cat, warriors, and elders. But the queens and their mates and kits are sent to SacredClan- a sixth Clan of secrets. No kit knows which Clan their mother and father came from._ _The leaders of the five Clans come to SacredClan when there is a litter of kits six moons, and they allow the kits to separately decide which Clan to train as an apprentice in and become a faithful warrior of. _**

**_When two sisters, Bumblekit and Wispkit, choose different Clans which are at war, their loyalties vary- they refuse to hurt each other, but know if they are to stay loyal to their Clans, they may someday have to. One sister receives a prophecy about herself and other cats- she must find out who these other cats are, at the cost of a broken relationship with her sister and betrayal to her own chosen Clan._**

**Its my first summary so it sucks :P Good luck reading :) Any criticism is welcome as long as it isn't rude, and you explain the mistakes in my chapter :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER- Erin Hunter owns the Warriors series, but I own these Clans. Mistybreeze belongs to PeaceLoveWolves, the first person I met on this website (her stories are good check them out!)**

**ALLEGIANCES-**

**PrideClan**

Leader- WINGSTAR- reddish brown-and-white she-cat  
Deputy- STONECLAW- dark gray tom  
Medicine Cat- DEWLEAF- purple-gray she-cat  
Warriors- COCOASPLASH- dark brown she-cat with white spot on muzzle  
_ Apprentice_, OCEANPAW  
WINTERBREEZE- pale gray she-cat with white spots  
CLIFFSIDE- brown tabby tom  
LIONCLAW- golden tom  
CORALPOOL- pale ginger-and-white she-cat  
_ Apprentice_, BRANCHPAW  
MISTYBREEZE- white she-cat with light gray paws  
SNAKESLITHER- orange tom with black tabby stripes  
WASPFLIGHT- pale gray tabby tom  
Apprentices- OCEANPAW- dark gray she-cat  
BRANCHPAW- brown she-cat

**BlindClan**

Leader- JAYSTAR- gray tabby she-cat  
Deputy- MOONSPLASH- silver-and-white tabby she-cat  
Medicine Cat- WINDSTREAM- gray she-cat  
_ Apprentice_, HAILSTORM  
Warriors- VIOLETFLOWER- dark gray she-cat  
_ Apprentice_, LIGHTNINGPAW  
SHADOWCLAW- black she-cat  
_ Apprentice_, SOOTPAW  
BLAZEFUR- ginger tom  
WEEDTANGLE- brown tom  
SALMONFLIGHT- silver tabby she-cat  
TOADWHISKER- black-and-white tom  
Apprentices- HAILSTORM- blue-gray tom  
LIGHTNINGPAW- brown tabby she-cat  
SOOTPAW- dark gray tom

**BreezeClan**

Leader- SMOKESTAR- black tom  
Deputy- CEDARLEAF- gray tom  
Medicine Cat- LITTLEFLAME- amber-red tabby she-cat  
Warriors- BEETLELEG- brown-and-black tom  
CLOUDWILLOW- silver she-cat  
_ Apprentice_, RIPPLEPAW  
SMOKECLOUD- gray-black tom  
_ Apprentice_, SNAKEPAW  
KINKSPOTS- pale brown she-cat with darker spots and fur that stands up  
IVYSTONE- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
MOTHFALL- amber tabby she-cat  
TOADNOSE- brown-black tom  
RUNNINGMOUSE- light brown tom  
Apprentices- RIPPLEPAW- gray tabby tom  
SNAKEPAW- black tom  
Elders- ROSETHORN- cream she-cat  
THISTLEFUR- fluffy brown tom

**PineClan**

Leader- MISTSTAR- bluish gray-and-silver she-cat  
Deputy-FURZETAIL- gray-and-white she-cat  
Medicine Cat-FINCHFEATHER- tortoiseshell-and-cream she-cat  
_ Apprentice_, CLEARPAW  
Warriors-WHISPERLEAF- pale gray tabby she-cat  
LILACSTREAK- gray tabby she-cat  
TROUTSTRIPE- gray tabby tom  
LIGHTSPLASH- pale brown she-cat  
CLAWPELT- brown tabby tom  
HONEYBRIAR- pale gold tabby she-cat  
BRACKENSTRIPE- golden-brown tabby ton  
WINDWHISKER- white tom  
Apprentices-CLEARPAW- white she-cat  
Elders-BREEZEFUR- brown tom

**ScratchClan**

Leader-ONIONSTAR- gray-and-white tom  
Deputy-WATERSPLASH- silver she-cat  
Medicine Cat-SEDGESTRIPE- reddish brown tabby tom  
Warriors-RIVERSCRATCH- gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes  
ICESTORM- white she-cat  
SPLINTERFOOT- brown-and-white tabby tom  
PINECLAW- black tom  
RATFANG- white tom  
ROSEBLOSSOM- white she-cat with tortoiseshell spots  
BROWNHEART- brown tom  
BARKFOOT- brown tabby tom  
BRAMBLEFLIGHT- brown-and-gold tom  
ECLIPSEHEART- black-and-white she-cat

**SacredClan**

Medicine Cat-NETTLELEAF- brown tabby she-cat  
Warriors(Fathers of Kits)-LEOSTORM- gray calico tom. Mate is Peridew  
SUNSTORM- gold-and-ginger tom. Mate is Maplebreeze  
SCARPELT- brown tabby tom with missing eye and many scars he was born with. Mate is Creekfrost  
TIGERSTRIPE- orange-and-white tom with black stripes. Mate is Lilacflame  
SMOKEWHISKER- gray-and-silver tabby tom. Mate is Hazelcloud  
MOUSELEAP- gray and brown tom. Mate is Swallowfoot  
RATWHISKER- black-and-white tom. Mate is Seaweedpelt  
Queens-HAZELCLOUD- pale gray-and-white she-cat. Mate is Smokewhisker. Kits are Wispkit and Bumblekit, 6 moons old  
MAPLEBREEZE- sandy-colored she-cat. Mate is Sunstorm. Kits are Cougarkit, Amberkit, and Leopardkit, 4 moons old  
SWALLOWFOOT- gray she-cat. Mate is Mouseleap. Kits are Graykit and Oakkit, 2 and 1/2 moons old  
PERIDEW- gray calico she-cat. Mate is Leostorm. Kits are Arieskit, Aquakit, and Emeraldkit, 1/2 moons old  
CREEKFROST- blue-gray tabby she-cat. Mate is Scarpelt. Kit is Hawkkit, one day old  
LILACFLAME- pale gray she-cat with darker spots. Mate is Tigerstripe. Kits will be born in 1/4 moons  
SEAWEEDPELT- brown-and-white tabby she-cat. Mate is Ratehisker. Kits will be born in 1 moon  
Kits-WISPKIT- pale silver she-kit with white stripes  
BUMBLEKIT- gray she-kit with black stripes and white paws  
COUGARKIT- pale gold tom  
AMBERKIT- ginger she-kit  
LEOPARDKIT- pale gold tom with darker spots  
GRAYKIT- dark gray tom  
OAKKIT- gold tom  
ARIESKIT- dark brown tabby tom  
AQUAKIT- light brown she-kit with gray-light blue eyes  
EMERALDKIT- light gray she-kit with white paws and emerald green eyes  
HAWKKIT- brown she-kit

**CHAPTER ONE**

Wispkit finished gulping down the tiny mouse she was given- icy leaf-bare wind scratched her fur. It was the beginning of another twelve-moon; these were what cats called a time period with twelve moons. Even twolegs used them to mark time. A new twelve-moon always started on the second moon of leaf-bare.

The night before, the exploding stars could be seen. Exploding stars were like yowls of triumph and celebration for two-legs- they usually did it on the eve of a new twelve-moon and in the middle of green-leaf. Wispkit had to admit she enjoyed the sight- the exploding stars were bright and packed with many colors. But she always shrunk into the frosty grass whenever the thunder-like booms exploded in her ears, sending chilling snakes slithering down her spine.

Yet Wispkit couldn't wait for the middle of green-leaf. Not only would the weather and prey be better, but there'd be bound to be more of the exploding stars flying in the sky. Wispkit's mother, Hazelcloud, notified that Bumblekit and she may become warriors around that time, as most cats earn their warrior names when they're about a twelve-moon old.

"Watch out!" Wispkit heard a squeal from her sister as Cougarkit and Leopardkit wrestled directly in front of her treading paws. "Great StarClan, be more considerate of other cats trying to get to the fresh-kill pile!"

"Bumblekit, be patient," Wispkit scolded her sister. "They're just playing. Plus, you already ate today."

"But I'm still hungry!" Bumblekit wailed impatiently. "My stomach will eat me up if I don't get another mouse soon!"

Wispkit sighed as she spotted Hazeldcoud trotting up to her two kits. "Remember to be on your best behavior in your new Clan, Bumblekit," their mother reminded calmly. "You're both leaving tomorrow."

Wispkit was struck with anxiety as she remembered the dreadful day- since she opened her eyes, Wispkit dreamed of becoming an apprentice and helping her Clan as a loyal warrior, but now that the day was so close, she regretted ever longing to become one. What if Bumblekit and she ended up in different Clans? Wispkit couldn't imagine even padding on her paws without her sister close by.

"Cheer up," Hazelcloud purred, licking Wispkit's forehead. "You may be with some old friends. And there will be plenty of Gatherings to attend. And borders to patrol-"

"-and battles to fight and a warrior code to follow!" Wispkit inturrupted her mother. "If we all are in different Clans I won't know what to do anymore!"

Amberkit looked up from sharing a squirrel with Leopardpaw, who was not settled down and nibbling eagerly. "Stop complaining," she snorted. "You should be glad to get away from your siblings." The ginger she-kit began licking her paws.

"Wait till you're six moons!" Bumblekit snarled. "You're only four, you should be thanking StarClan for that!"

Amberkit rolled her green eyes. "Why don't you both go to StarClan?"

"Amberkit!" Wispkit felt a rush of relief as Maplebreeze stomped ove towards her daughter. "That is a very rude thing to say! You may be four moons but you're acting as young as Hawkkit!" Her mother's words sent Amberkit's eyes glaring at the ground. "Apologize! Now!"

Amberkit looked up, her eyes enlightened with anger. "Sorry!" she spat venomously. She didn't sound as if she meant it at all.

The she-kits behavior often infuriated Wispkit to the point where she could slash her claws across the brat's ear._ I don't see what her problem is,_ Wispkit sighed inwardly. _How can her brothers and parents stand it?_

Cougarkit was shrieking on the other side of camp, bringing Wispkit back from her thoughts. The pale gold tom was wrestling with Arieskit, and both kits were getting too competitive as they always did.

Wispkit spotted Arieskit's father rush over. "Come on, Arieskit," Leostorm meowed encouragingly. "Your sisters are trying to hunt beetles!"

"No!" Arieskit grunted as Cougarkit pinned him. "They need to go without me! I'm on an important mission!"

"And what is that?" Peridew emerged from the group of gossiping queens to watch her son fight Cougarkit.

"This kit"-Arieskit threw Cougarkit into a tree- "is a traitor to SacredClan!"

"Hey guys!" Emeraldkit squealed, jumping into the fight with her sister Aquakit.

Soon Leopardkit was clawing in the midst of the fake battle.

"You guys will be useless as warriors!" Amberkit teased ruthlessly. "Watch this." She dragged Emeraldkit out of the fight and flung her to the ground.

"Hey..." Emeraldkit was cut off as Amberkit placed a paw on her throat.

"No! Emeraldkit!" Aquakit whined as her sister was flipped over.

Amberkit dug her hind claws into the light gray she-kit's back and attempted to slice one of her opponent's ears. Before she could succeed, Bumblekit raced across the camp, sending dirt spraying, and flung Amberkit away.

"What are you doing?!" She let out a snarl. "You don't unsheathe your claws on a kit! Especially if its not a real battle!"

"Get out of this Clan already!" Amberkit screeched. "You're not my mother!"

"I am!" Wispkit held her breath as Maplebreeze went up to her kit. "Into the punishment den now!"

Amberkit walked to her destination, her paws dragging across the ground and her head low. Her father, Sunstorm, was glaring after her, looking a bit dissapointed and outraged at his daughter.

"You stay in there till sun high," he called after her demandingly, glancing at the dawn sky.

Amberkit was the only reason other than apprenticeship Wispkit wanted to leave SacredClan._ I hope she gets under control soon, so she has a chance at being a loyal_ _warrior. _Although the kit was an irking burr in every cat's pelt, she, like all other cats, should be given a chance at becoming an excellent warrior for her Clan.

Stifling a sigh, Wispkit padded over to her sister, ears laid back against her head. "Can you believe her?" she muttered into Bumblekit's ear.

"She's an annoying furball alright," Bumblekit agreed, lashing her gray tail with black tabby stripes. "She doesn't deserve to be an apprentice."

Before Wispkit could scold her, Bumblekit skipped away. Wispkit stared at the punishment den, wondering exactly why Amberkit acted the way she did.

Then she glanced around at the other dens- the three sleeping dens, the medicine den where Nettleleaf slept and treated her patients, and the two playdens kits used when it was too cold outside. Branches criss-crossed the den and mossbolls scattered across the grassy ground.

_I'll really_ _miss kithood, _Wispkit thought with a shudder across her pale gray spine. _I_ _wonder what the dens are like in a real Clan. Hopefully they're still warm and cozy like the sleeping dens._

Arieskit and his sisters tumbled over to Wispkit. "Catch beetles with us!" Arieskit begged. His siblings pelted Wispkit with other hopeful yips.

"It'll be fun! Show us a move!"

"Chase beetles into our claws!"

Wispkit flattened her ears, then sighed. "Alright, fine," she growled to the younger kits, wishing soon afterwards her voice would've been more calm.

But the kits took no notice in her aggression. "Let's go!" all three of the litter wailed, flailing their paws and making their way towards a patch of rocks and logs at the corner of SacredClan camp.

_I should enjoy my time with them, _Wispkit demanded to herself. _Because, in four_ _moons, they may be your enemies._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Time for chapter two!**

**I think I did better on this one than chapter one. I don't know the next time I'll update but I'll try to make it quick. Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Bumblekit watched, trembling, as her sister was guided out if the camp by the five Clan leaders; they said they'd explain to Wispkit what all five Clans were like, let her make her choice, and have her leader escort her to her Clan. Once that leader returned to the meeting place, they'd return to Bumblekit.

_I hope Wispkit makes the right decision for herself_. She shivered as she remembered she would too leave SacredClan that day. She glanced at her white paws. _I hope I make the right decision, too, and follow the path I was meant to pad on_.

She felt bodies shove against her- she whipped around to see Aquakit and Emeraldkit play-fighting. The sisters reminded Bumblekit of Wispkit and her- how they would always quarrel and screech over simple things, wrestle each other, stuff their muzzles and eyes with packed snow as they grew even more furious with each other.  
Yet they still loved each other dearly. Bumblekit just didn't realize it until she reached five moons, and knew her bossy, annoying sister would have to walk away from her.

Bumblekit always hoped before then her sister would choose a different Clan and not be a part of her life anymore. Now she hoped every day, from dawn till dusk till dawn again, they could be together. Train together, fight together, share secrets together about crushes and what they thought of other cats

She always knew there was a tiny chance of that, and she just knew deep down inside she would not be with her littermate.

It always stabbed her like a thorn. _I'll miss her so much!_

"Break it up, you two." She snapped back to where she was now- Aquakit and Emeraldkit were no longer attacking each other but were bickering. "What's all this about?"

"When we woke up," Aquakit began, "this fox-smelling bird-head and I decided to get something to eat."

Emeraldkit growled at the name, and dug her claws into the ground.

"I saw a shrew on the kill pile, and yowled to the whole Clan I wanted it," Aquakit continued, flashing a venomous look at her littermate. "And she shoved me into the snow and stole it! I caught up and asked to share it-

Emeraldkit cut her off. "Not true! You didn't ask to share! It was in my mouth and you tried to yank it out!" Aquakit let out a hiss, and soon they were dragging each other around the snow.

"I called it!" Aquakit squealed.

Bumblekit suddenly remembered seeing the two she-kits tugging on a shrew, their teeth locked into its fur. She let out a purr as she recalled the fur being ripped off the shrew and both kits tumbling backwards.

She wove her muzzle between the kits, shoving them apart. "Enough," she meowed, nodding towards the shrew. "I want you two to share it."

"But-" Emeraldkit stopped mid-protest. "Ok. Fine. Come on, Aquashriek."

"Oh, so I earned my warrior name before you, Whinykit?" Aquakit flashed, triumph glittering in her eyes as Emeraldkit snorted and walked away.

"Nice," Bumblekit praised. She'd heard better comebacks, but mostly when queens were arguing. It was a good enough comeback coming from a half-moon-old kit. "Go eat."

Grumbling, Aquakit caught up to her sister and they both dug into the shrew. Both kits seemed to be apologizing, to Bumblekit's relief.

After they ate the shrew, they both padded side-by-side towards the stream, chattering like starlings.

Bumblekit yawned and stretched, suddenly bored. She half-wished Amberkit would appear to annoy her.

The sun reached its highest peak- Ratwhisker, Scarpelt, and Tigerstripe returned from hunting. Ratwhisker had two mice, Tigerstripe had a rabbit clamped in his jaws, and Scarpelt had another shrew.

Hawkkit was squealing. Her mother, Creekfrost, whispered in a hushed, soft tone to silence her kit. Scarpelt deposited his prey and went into the sleeping den his mate and kit were resting in. Maplebreeze slid past the tom, her kits Cougarkit, Anberkit, and Leopardkit trailing behind her and racing for the fresh-kill pile. They'd be the oldest litter once Bumblekit left.  
Peridew was still sleeping in the den.

In the second sleeping den, Lilacflame burst out in a loud yawn as she padded out. Her mate, Tigerstripe, rushed across the camp, purring.  
"Sleep well?" he asked, flicking his tail to the prey he caught. "You hungry?"  
Lilacflame nodded. "These kits weren't even born yet, and they're already a pain." She glanced at her belly. "My first litter of sons weren't this bad when they were out of my tummy!"

Tigerstripe nodded. The couple no longer chatted about them, as not to give anything away. Swallowfoot, who slept in the den that night, was already out and chatting with her mate Mouseleap. Her kits Oakkit and Graykit were in one of the play dens, climbing around.

Seaweedpelt exited the den. Ratwhisker ran up to greet her, and glanced at her belly. The two cats arrived two days before Hawkkit was born; Seaweedpelt had a moon to go before her own kits were born. She came about a quarter-moon earlier than most queens.

All the gathering toms who did not hunt padded out if the third sleeping den.  
Bumblekit realized almost all the cats woke at the same time. She collapsed, laughter boiling out of her. She wished so badly she could share it with Wispkit.

_Where are you now?_ Bumblekit wondered, imagining her sister arriving at a Clan. She glanced around at all the kits and queens, and the warriors who had hunted for her and protected her from a fox a moon ago. Then Nettleleaf exited her den, a leaf on her nose._ I'll have to leave all of you soon_. She stared at Hazelcloud and Smokewhisker, her mother and father who both had raised her and scolded her and praised her for her whole six moons of life. _I might have to forever leave you guys, too._

Bumblekit let out a sigh and flopped to the ground. A worm of anxiety was burrowing deep in her stomach, messing with the mouse she had shared with her sister before she left SacredClan.

Squeals rang across the camp as Leopardkit, Cougarkit, and Arieskit raced for the play den. As the three toms slipped inside, Bumblekit observed Cougarkit and Leopardkit were having a harder time squeezing through because of their larger bodies. Bumblekit was thrown back into memories.

Wispkit and she were running towards the playden around four moons old- they were a out the size of Cougarkit and Leopardkit. They were running beside eachother. Both sisters reached the enterence at the same time and spent the next few moments arguing about who should go in first. Finally, they decided to try to both go in at the same time- a few plucked thorns later, they argued about it for what seemed like a quarter moon.

Bumblekit purred, wondering how in the name of StarClan Wispkit and she could get so infuriated about something so simple. _I was so mouse-brained and immature back then!_ Bumblekit huffed to herself. _Once I become an apprentice, I'll follow all my orders and focus on training. I'll become the best warrior yet!_

She began to wonder what her future mentor would be like- strict and impatient or caring and fun? She hoped not to get too mean of a mentor._ I'd get my fur clawed out!_

"Are you leaving soon?" Bumblekit looked behind her and saw Amberkit emerging, her eyes sparkling with mischief and her tail lashing. "I hope you are- I can't spend another day with you!"

"Leave me alone," Bumblekit grunted in annoyance, trying to shove past the loud furball only to get shoved back, deep into the snow.

Gasping, Bumblekit kicked out her hind legs- she felt a glimmer of triumph as her claws ripped a few shreds of fur and Amberkit let out a yowl that probably alerted all the Clans.

Growling, Amberkit stalked off, leaving a proud Bumblekit staring after her, pride filling her chest until it fluffed out.

"The leaders should be here soon." Bumblekit, head low, acknowledged her father's words with scuffling paws.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered to Snokewhisker. "I wanted to stay here, with you and Hazelcloud and Wispkit."

"We're leaving today too." Hazelcloud padded forward from gossiping with Lilacflame. "And we might not come back. I don't know if I'll have another litter. You are a beautiful she-cat, and all the toms will love you. You will return someday."

Bumblekit flicked her ears. That was the first time she was referred to as a she-cat, not a she-kit._ Which one do I want to be? I always longed to be a grown warrior, but I don't want to leave kithood behind and walk into a world with so many responsibilities. I have to hunt and fight for cats and follow a warrior code. I'll have to share so little pray with so many other cats in leaf-bare. In green-leaf, I'll be forced to hunt in mud and get my pelt soaked_. She shuddered as she imagined padding along a hunting trail, cold and wet to the bone. _Do I really want this?_

_Of course you do!_ Bumblekit shook her head to rid it of all the negative thoughts. _You will be thankful you actually will be able to help instead of being helped. You'll be a fantastic warrior, Bumblekit reassured herself. When the leaders come, be courageous, outgoing, and choose the Clan your paws will tread in. The Clan your heart will protect, the Clan your claws and skills will be used to take care of._

The entrance to the camp shuttered, the soft noise a big clatter clawing into Bumblekit's thoughts. The butterflies in her stomach were set free as she turned, expecting to be escorted by five, strong leaders who lead away her sister earlier that day.

Instead, she spotted Sunstorm and Leostorm's tails slithering through as the warriors exited the camp. They must be hunting or gathering moss as feathers for nests. Bumblekit, weak with relief, stumbled over to where Arieskit and Aquakit were quarreling.

"If they bring a shrew, I'm getting it!" Aquakit screeched. The kit really must've enjoyed shrews.

"You have one today!" Arieskit argued. His fur began to spike up and his tail-tip flicked irritably.

"I had to share it!" Aquakit glared at Emeraldkit, who was coaxing Hawkkit out if a den. The brown she-kit must've opened her eyes that morning.

"I'll be leaving soon." Bumblekit dug her claws into the ground. "I won't be around to even see who'll get a shrew, if any are caught. Care to say good-bye?"

"Bye," the kits both meowed at the same time, then turned their heads to continue the fight. Sighing, Bumblekit padded away from them, a lump forming in her throat. Did any kit even care?

She spotted movement at the entrance of the camp. _Oh no. Please, StarClan, not yet!_

No matter the protests Bumblekit thought of, five cats entered. Hazelcloud and Smokewhisker raced to greet them.

"No..." Bumblekit whispered, slowly sneaking back into a shadow before racing into a play den.

She took a few deep breaths. _This is it. I'm leaving._

"Bumblekit!" Hazelcloud called. "Bumblekit!" _Hold on!_ Bumblekit thought irritably. She breathed in through her nose, slowly, and slowly let the breath swirl out of her mouth, still forming a wisp of cloud despite the greater warmth in the den.

"Bumblekit!" Now Smokewhisker was yowling off his tail for her. Sighting, Bumblekit slunk out of the play den and revealed herself. The suddenly bitter winds bit her muzzle, making her wince.

"You need to leave." Hazelcloud stepped forward and licked her daughter's forehead. This time, Bumblekit made no protests like she would've on any normal day.

Smokewhisker made the same exchange. "Choose wisely," he told his daughter. "No matter what happens, you're still our kit." He nodded towards all leaders- at none in particular, giving away no hints.

Bumblekit raced up to her mother and cuddled against her soft belly, breathing in her scent. It was so familiar.

"I love you," her mother whispered in return, nuzzling her towards the leaders.

Bumblekit marched forward. She glanced back- Sunstorm and Leostorm were still out. Hawkkit was beside Emeraldkit, gazing curiously at Bumblekit. Arieskit ad Aquakit were staring, their argument seemingly forgotten and left in the dust. Lilacflame and Tigerstripe looked up. Bumblekit feel a pang of regret- she'd never meet their kits until they either joined the same Clan as her or attended a Gathering.

Before she could observe any father, Bumblekit felt a tail on her shoulder, and Smokewhisker guided her to the leaders.

_Bye_, _SacredClan_. Bumblekit followed the leaders, exiting the SacredClan camp for the first time.

And maybe last.

* * *

"We'll describe our Clans. We'll start by introducing ourselves."

Bumblekit and the leaders were farther away from the SacredClan camp- they were in wide, flat space, which contained no bushes or trees for eavesdroppers. Frost glistened on the short blades of grass- the leaf-bare cold still sliced Bumblekit's pelt, causing her to shiver.

SacredClan camp was a dip in the ground- the camp was within an even bigger, steeper valley, with slopes on all sides. Beyond the slopes of the valley were the Clan territories- Bumblekit could not see behind the sloping wall, though. One of the leaders was explaining there was a giant, long gorge cutting between SacredClan and the Clan territories.

"Alright." One she-cat stepped forward. She had a gray tabby pelt and bright green eyes. They seemed to be squinting a bit. "My name is Jaystar, and I am leader of BlindClan." She signaled to her tail farther away. "I will tell you about my Clan over there."

Bumblekit searched the gazes of all the Clan leaders- not one of them seemed more excited than every other one, and nothing was revealed about whose Clan Wispkit chose.

Sighing, she followed Jaystar- the she-cat was walking fast. Her pelt and whiskers, although licked clean, were ruffled and still had specks of obvious dust. Bumblekit stared, wondering why she couldn't groom herself better while her own pelt was smothered by her mother's insisting licks.

"My Clan lives on low, bumpy hills," Jaystar began. "They have a few trees and bushes. But we don't care about the outside."

_The outside?_ Bumblekit thrust her muzzle forward, curiosity prickling on her pelt. _What does_ _she mean_, _the_ _outside?_

Jaystar continued, explaining her words. "We love in tunnels. We hunt and mostly fight in tunnels. We fend off foxes from our camp, as well as a few badgers. Our camp is cool- you must use tunnels to get to it. The camp is a crevice- not as long and deep as the gorge but deep enough where any cat would break his or her neck trying to leap down." She dipped her head. "There are two large caverns, one in each side of the long way of the camp. One is the medicine den- it has cracks for storing herbs and there are vines hanging in front of the entrance... No warrior knows how they got there." She took a deep breath, as if reciting the whole warrior code five times. Bumblekit resisted the urge to snort with annoyance.

"We let the other Clans hunt on our territory. We hunt in tunnels and streams in the tunnels, not above ground. We check the areas around our tunnel entrances only, and are active at night. During the day there are three cats wandering around during the day, patrolling. Warrior vigils are during the day. During your vigil you will have to patrol around the camp." She dipped her head, seemingly breathless. Bumblekit rolled her eyes and began to walk back towards the other leaders.

_Do I have to do_ _this_ _with_ _every single one_? Sighing, Bumblekit looked up at a black tom. "Will you be the next to tell me about your Clan?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Of course!" the tom purred. "I am Smokestar. Of course, I'm not made of smoke!" The slender black cat fell over, snorting in laughter.

"Very amusing!" Bumblekit inwardly shook her head. _I've heard_ _better_ _from_ _Leopardkit!_

"Alright, lets talk about my Clan, BreezeClan." Smokestar could hardly speak the words through his chuckles. Bumblekit growled under her breath as she followed the leader away, wondering why any cat would want to join his Clan.

"Did you know sometimes stinky breezes come out beneath a cat's tail?" Smokestar boomed in his annoying tone. "Sometimes it makes a noise loud as thunder! We were not named after that, though- we were named for our great speed and stamina."

Bumblekit nodded. "So I see." She observed his skinnier, fitter shape, and remembered the muscles exploding out of another leader- a gray-and-white tom.

"My Clan is brilliant!" Smokestar continued, settling. "All the other Clans are either skittish or always aggressive, and we're neither. We're neutral- if you set a paw on our territory or try to steal it, we aren't afraid to react. Yet we don't go picking for battles, either. We live on hills- plain, huge, grassy, windy hills. They contain rivers. We learn to swim in them- haha, we aren't fish though!" He winked at Bumblekit. Bumblekit felt frustration explode through her.

"Out camp is cool- it is similar to SacredClan camp. It is a dip on the ground! The dens are hollowed out bushes, all except for my den- it is in the shade of a huge boulder. There are leaves and moss and sticks used to create a wall around it. It's roomy, and very cozy. We catch fish and run after prey. That is all." He thrust his muzzle forward. "I'm also really skilled and handsome-"

Bumblekit freaked out and raced off towards the other leaders. _I will not join that fox-breathed mouse! He's attracted_ _to_ _me!_ _Gross!_ She stared up at the other leaders, flicking with her tail to a white she-cat with red-brown patches. "Who are you?" she questioned, hoping she wasn't a beetle-head like Smokestar.

"I am Wingstar," the leader announced boldly. "And my Clan is PrideClan- we are proud and fierce." Jaystar of BlindClan let out a snort. Bumblekit flicked her ear- were these Clans enemies? They certainly acted like it- the two she-cats glared like hawks at each-other, and both seemed to want to dig their claws into each other's pelts.

Shuddering, Bumblekit gave Wingstar a nod before padding after her. She wondered if she'd want to join a Clan at war- she feared the thought of receiving a shredded pelt just a few moons out of SacredClan, but battle sounded fun, too. Excitement pulsed through her- even if PrideClan were in a war, their leader sounded proud of herself and confident, which was the type of leader a strong Clan would have.

"Tell me about your Clan," Bumblekit inquired, curious. She was just thankful not to have to put up with Smokestar anymore.

"Well... We're different than most Clans," Wingstar began. Her voice was naturally soft, yet she seemed non-shy and willing to contribute facts about her Clan. "We are mostly active at night- we have a few small patrols during the day, but most of my warriors hunt and mark borders when the moon and stars are above them. Also..." Wingstar bent closer. "Sometimes, in weather like this... our territory consists of too little prey. Our territory is a forest with several shallow streams any mouse could jump, but has no undergrowth. At all. So, in order to solve the problem, we thief the other Clans. We disguise ourselves and catch prey in all other Clan's territories. We even take herbs from them."

Bumblekit pricked her ears. She knew it was wrong scavenging other Clan territories, yet it seemed right for her.

"Our camp... It's a big hollow with no trees. The dens are branches woven together. A tree fell into the camp many, many twelve-moons ago. The prey is stored in the trunk." Wingstar sat down. "Our territory has huge hills close to the BreezeClan border. There's a famous slope- we call it Falling Slope. BreezeClan says its the biggest slope around. My Clan and Smokestar's fought for the slope, and I won it." Her eyes glittered with triumph.

ScratchClan's leader, Onionstar, told her about his Clan next. They were "the toughest Clan" and lived in a forest with tons of undergrowth but no streams. Onionstar said they took territory whenever they wanted, causing Bumblekit to shiver. This Clan sounded way too violent and aggressive to her liking. They also did not have an official camp- they liked to keep moving around so they would have less of a chance being ambushed.

Last was PineClan. Their leader, Miststar, informed Bumblekit that their territory was a pine forest with shallow streams and undergrowth. Their closest ally was PrideClan, who would help chase enemies off of their territory. PineClan never fought and mostly gave in when there were threats. Bumblekit thought they sounded skittish, and was surprised they were even a Clan. Their camp sounded fine- it was a clearing with dens, and huge, thick walls made of logs and sticks and brambles.

After what seemed like only a few heart-beats, Bumblekit had to choose. She crossed out BreezeClan, ScratchClan, and PineClan- leaving only PrideClan and BlindClan.

_BlindClan lets the other Clans hunt in their territory! Plus the tunnels sound scary!_ She sighed. _PrideClan seems_ _to_ _match my wishes and personality and skills._ _I_ _always liked night better than day_, _and will most likely enjoy thieving._

She took a deep breath. She knew her heart was into this Clan- her destiny was there, too, and she had to follow her path. "I choose PrideClan."

For a heart-beat laid silence. Then Wingstar nodded. "That's wonderful news!" she burst, yet seemed to have enough self-control to continue boasting. She looked over at the other leaders. "After I escort her, we may pick up Hazelcloud and Smokewhisker and also bring them to PrideClan."

Bumblekit's heart jumped. They're also in my Clan! "Where did Wispkit go?" she questioned. Hope fluttered in her chest.

"BlindClan," Jaystar mewed, flashing a triumphant glare at Wingstar. "We will train her well."

Bumblekit's heart seemed to stop beating. "BlindClan?" She backed away, shocked.

"I know it's hard," Wingstar reassured her, sympathy in her gaze. "But you still chose the right Clan. When I get back to camp after receiving your parents, you will become an apprentice and gain a mentor. You will be a warrior of PrideClan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha... Sorry for the long wait... Been busy :P**

**Anyways, I'll try to write the next chapter faster. After reading this chapter, please write a review and tell me what a good job I did, or how I could do better! (Just don't be too rude, please)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

Wispkit waited at the entrance of BlindClan's camp - every cat except Jaystar, the deputy Moonsplash, and the patrol were sleeping in their nests. Wispkit heard the Clan's soft snores as if they were all sleeping by her ears.

Moonsplash padded over to Wispkit, having a friendly, slitted gaze toward her; the sun seemed to be stinging her eyes like angry bees, and her fur was fluffed. "The Clan will be elated to wake up and find out there's a new apprentice," she meowed. She blinked her eyes multiple times to try to fend off the rays slanting through the top of the cavern.

"I know," Wispkit murmured. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop flapping, though, and she was beginning to wonder how she would ever get to know every single cat in this Clan. _I sure hope Bumblekit joins BlindClan, _she thought, grinding her teeth together. _Any heart-beat now, I'll find out which Clan she's joining..._

"I was nervous, too, when I first arrived here," Moonsplash went on. Wispkit found herself surprised that any cat's gaze could be as warm and welcoming as Moonsplash's. "But my Clanmates welcomed me and honored me, immediately making me feel at home here." She raised her muzzle. "I am now their deputy. Don't worry, Wispkit - your new Clanmates will soon make friends with you. You may even have a future mate waiting here. And the other apprentices - they're very respectful. Give them a friendly greeting and you will fit in with them perfectly."

"Thank you, Moonsplash." Wispkit dipped her head to her deputy before continuing. "But I'm concerned about my training, too. What if I mess up? What if I can't learn properly?"

She watched Moonsplash take a deep breath. "During your apprenticeship, you will learn the rules of our warrior code and how to properly follow them. You also learn basic hunting skills, so you are able to hunt for your Clanmates when you become a warrior." She looked over at Wispkit, her gaze developing a soft tone. "But you really experience and learn hunting moves when you're a warrior; you hunt for your Clanmates and learn techniques about stalking prey and how to better hunt in leaf-bare. You figure out the best ways to hunt, as well as where all the best places are. In your case, you learn which tunnel provides the prey that you hunt best. Above ground, you learn where in our territory less cats hunt, or where prey is naturally plentiful. Same goes with fighting - you learn great moves from your mentor so you are able to defend yourself and your Clanmates, and which techniques could be useful in certain situations. When you're a warrior, you fight in almost every battle. Once you experience fighting, you learn your own moves, you learn the advantages you have and your disadvantages. You learn which type of fighting suits you. You learn essentials as an apprentice, but most of the real learning starts when you receive your warrior name and go on your all-day warrior vigil."

The she-cat took a deep breath. Wispkit was amazed by her words. They were cunning and deep, and offered great advice. _Maybe Clan life is really that simple. Maybe I'll be a great apprentice._

"Thank you, Moonsplash," Wispkit whispered, blinking gratefully.

"Come to me if you ever need me," Moonsplash informed her, before turning towards the tunnels Wispkit came through in order to reach the camp.

Jaystar appeared - there was a hint of anger in her green gaze. Wispkit searched desperately behind the skinny leader. _Oh, Bumblekit, please hurry up! The tunnels can't be that scary!_

No cat entered behind Jaystar. _No... Bumblekit, why? How could you leave me to face apprenticeship alone? How could you?_

"I'm sorry," Jaystar told her, fur bristling. "She chose PrideClan." The gray tabby's claws flexed.

_No, not PrideClan... Of all other Clans, she chose that one, the enemy to BlindClan? The Clan that thieves the other Clans of prey? _Wispkit furiously shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. How could her sister be so stupid?

Wispkit realized Jaystar slipped out of camp, and wondered what the leader was doing.

"She's getting the hunting patrol," Moonsplash explained when she noticed Wispkit's confused eyes. "I'm going to wake the rest of the Clan." She slid into one of the caverns on the sides of the crevice, the one with all the hanging vines.

Wispkit studied them. "I wonder how in the name of StarClan those got there..." Did BlindClan go into another territory and snatch them? There were a few trees Wispkit observed in the territory, but none had vines.

Moonsplash appeared a few heartbeats later, two cats following behind her. One was a gray she-cat, who was as slender as Moonsplash. She had a triangular face - her muzzle matched up with a fox's. Wispkit remembered the fox that came to SacredClan and invaded the camp about three moons ago. Somehow the shape of her face reminded her of something.

The second cat was a tom - he had blue-gray fur and bright blue eyes, as pale as the sky during the day.

"Hailkit!" Wispkit skidded over to her former SacredClan friend. She wondered if his sister, Oceankit, was in this Clan, or his brother, Sootkit.

"Oh, it's Wispkit!" Hailkit bent his head to lick between her ears. He was a lot taller than last time she saw him, and she was only a moon old when he left SacredClan, as well as his siblings. "By the way, it's Hailstorm. Sootpaw will be having his warrior assessment tonight. Oceanpaw is in another Clan, PrideClan."

_How many cats are in PrideClan? _Wispkit wondered, shuddering.

"Oh, Wispkit!" Wispkit heard a yowl of greeting behind her. She turned to see Lightningkit, two-and-a-half moons older than her, running across the camp. "It's so great to see you again!" Sootkit - Sootpaw, now- exited behind her, eyes shining.

"Where's Branchkit, Snakekit, and Clearkit?" Wispkit's head dropped. _Great StarClan, they can't be in an enemy Clan as well!_

"They're... in other Clans," Lightningkit sighed. "Anyways, we're Lightningpaw, Branchpaw, Snakepaw, and Clearpaw now. Branchpaw is in PrideClan, Snakepaw in BreezeClan, and Clearpaw in that one skittish Clan... PineClan..." The brown tabby with a white lightning-like stripe on her muzzle didn't seem so delighted when she spoke the words.

"What about Ripplepaw and Jackalpaw?" Wispkit figured they, too, would be apprentices. They obviously couldn't be warriors, because they were only four moons older than Bumblekit and her.

"Ripplepaw? He's in BreezeClan." Sootpaw's eyes grew dim. "Jackalpaw was in BlindClan for only... I don't know... A quarter-moon ago, he ran into an old badger set after prey. The badger sett collapsed on top of him, killing him." His voice seemed to crack like ice as he told the story.

"Wow." Wispkit found herself speechless. She wanted to comfort her friends, but couldn't scavenge up any good words. She imagined the tawny-and-gray tom disappearing under collapsing branches and rocks, his paws flailing, his throat flooding with dust and allowing him to suffocate...

She shivered; she was beginning to question why any cat would want to go above ground, where any dangers could be lying in wait, ready to hurt anyone. _Here, in these tunnels, is safer, _Wispkit decided. _Yet we can't be cowards - we still have to exit these tunnels sometimes to hunt more food and go to Gatherings. Also, we must keep the Clan safe if PrideClan cats are about to attack the camp._

"Here are all the warriors!" Wispkit turned to see Moonsplash emerging from one of the built-in dens in one of the caverns. A few cats followed her; there were a total of three warriors behind her. Another three warriors were on a hunting patrol and were being fetched by Jaystar. Seven warriors total, if Moonsplash were considered one.

"What are their names?" Wispkit figured it wouldn't be difficult getting to know a few cats. _This Clan is a bit small. Sootpaw will be a warrior soon, luckily. And I'll be an apprentice. _

"I guess we can all introduce ourselves." A black she-cat padded forward, her pelt like a shadow gliding across the camp. "My name is Shadowclaw, and I'm Sootpaw's mentor." She dipped her head. "It's great to have another apprentice. Be sure to work hard and learn everything you can. If you slack, you get punished." Her voice went from calm to stern in a heartbeat. "I'll make sure your new mentor does well."

Wispkit blinked. "I'll try." _I wonder how long it'll take to learn everything..._

"I'll go next." Another she-cat with a dark gray pelt slithered until she stood in front of Wispkit. "I'm Lightningpaw's mentor, Violetflower. I have a nice, pretty name, don't I?" Her eyes sparkled. Wispkit found her humor a lot brighter and better than Smokestar's. _I still can't figure out why any cat would choose to let him rule the Clan..._ Wispkit thought. _I need an explanation..._

"My turn, I guess," a black-and-white tom meowed. "Great StarClan, why can't we just sleep till night rises and _then _do the stupid apprentice ceremony?" He let out a snort. "I'm Toadwhisker -" he turned to Moonsplash - "and thank you _so much _for causing someone to wake me in a middle of a great day's sleep. Blazefur the snoring hog finally had to go on a day hunting patrol, and I was sleeping so well -"

Lightningpaw interrupted him. "Yeah, he's a grumpy badger. Ignore him."

Wispkit observed his black-and-white pelt and muscular figure. _Any cat would think he's a badger, if he didn't have pointy ears. His muzzle is nothing like a badger's, either._

"But you didn't have to cut me off!" Toadwhisker thundered. "No cat understands - Blazefur is a loud, obnoxious _BADGER_!" He stormed off.

"_Blazefur's _a badger?" Sootpaw snorted.

Wispkit shuffled her paws. _Wow... I'm going to feel at home with Toadwhisker around..._ She remembered Amberkit and her snotty attitude.

"Sorry about that." Moonsplash flashed a glare at Toadwhisker, who was now picking at the fresh-kill pile. "You'll get used to it."

"It's fine, I've experienced it with a kit named Amberkit." Wispkit shook her head. "She was annoying and rude, and was the grumpiest cat I've ever seen. I hope she doesn't join BlindClan."

"Sounds like a burr in the pelt," Lightningpaw remarked. "Anyways, I might be able to go with you tomorrow to tour the tunnels." She looked pleadingly up at Violetflower.

"Nope, you have to help Sootpaw with an assessment." Violetflower cast a sympathetic glance at Wispkit. "Don't worry - you'll be too busy memorizing the paths to be able to talk to any friends. You also need to go above ground to see where the borders are at. We share one with PrideClan. PrideClan borders every single other Clan here."

"That must be difficult." Wispkit wondered how her sister's Clan could ever be able to patrol all four borders. "When's the next Gathering?" She decided it was best to change the subject.

"In a few nights." Moonsplash licked a paw and drew it over her ears. "You might be able to go."

"Only if you try hard in training," Shadowclaw warned her. "You must earn your chance to go to a Gathering. If you mess up in any way in these next few nights, you'll be missing out."

"Yes, I understand," Wispkit sighed. "I'll try to be perfect."

"No cat is perfect. You will always have flaws to fix." Shadowclaw stood and stretched. I hope Jaystar hurried up. Some of us need our sleep. I spent all of last night hunting."

"She'll be here soon," Violetflower promised her. "Be patient - Jaystar is getting a bit old."

"I know." Shadowclaw shook out her fur and looked over at Toadwhisker. "A cat that behaves unacceptably around a newcomer doesn't deserve to eat!" She shoved her way between the tom and the pile of fresh-kill. "You may eat later."

Growling, Toadwhisker stomped away.

"Would you like to wait longer?" Shadowclaw challenged, a snarl in her mew.

"No," Toadwhisker sighed impatiently. "Sorry."

"Now wait for Jaystar to get back." Shadowclaw began to chat with Violetflower about Toadwhisker's moody behavior.

Wispkit turned to the she-cat who exited the medicine den with Hailstorm. "What's your name?" she asked kindly. She tipped her head to one side.

"I'm the medicine cat, Windstream. Hailstorm is my apprentice." Windstream dipped her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wispkit. Hopefully I won't have to treat any of your wounds anytime soon!"

"Yeah, hopefully." Wispkit stared at her fox-like muzzle. "You remind me of somebody, but I don't know who..."

"You know Lilacflame?" Windstream inquired. Wispkit nodded, and remembered the gray she-cat's similar face.

"Are you two sisters?" Wispkit questioned.

"Yes, that's correct," Windstream praised. "Although I do not have her spots. Her first sons, Splinterfoot and Cliffside, are in ScratchClan and PrideClan. Her second litter of kits will be born in how long...?" Windstream cocked her head to one side.

"Well, Nettleleaf says they'll be kitted in about a quarter-moon from now." Wispkit took a breath. "Lilacflame's belly seems way too small for that, though..."

"Well, PineClan's medicine cat must've been mistaken, as well as Nettleleaf." Concern shone in Windstream's pale amber eyes. "The kits have to be healthy... Lilacflame hasn't had issues with her last litter."

"I don't know." Wispkit shrugged. "When she first arrived, she was said to have kits in about a moon. But as the days passed her stomach seemed to deflate. Is it possible she gained fat from prey?"

"Maybe." Windstream seemed a bit more hopeful. "Prey was quite plentiful for PineClan before she left for SacredClan. Every PineClan cat seemed fat, even skinny little Lilacflame." She let out a purr. "You've seen many kit-expecting queens, so maybe you can estimate how far she is from kitting?"

Wispkit thought hard to remember the size of Lilacflame's belly. "I'm estimating half a moon?" _I'm not really a medicine cat. I have no idea. Why couldn't Nettleleaf double-check her?_

"Alright." Windstream gazed back at one of the three tunnel exits of the cavern.

Jaystar squeezed her way through, eyes wide with excitement. "We may now do the apprentice ceremony."

Wispkit's heart fluttered. Sootpaw's eyes shone, and Lightningpaw was clawing at the dirt softly in anticipation.

"Clan meeting!" Jaystar made her way to the cavern containing most of the dens - all except the medicine den. "I thank Wispkit for choosing BlindClan to fight and hunt for. I also hope she can fulfill her destiny here, and I know she will become a spectacular warrior of she does all her best and works hard." Her eyes locked on Wispkit, and Wispkit felt her legs trembling. "Wispkit, come forward."

Wispkit, feeling more nervous than when she was leaving SacredClan, staggered towards her leader, sliding through the small group of cats all watching her.

"From this moment forward until your warrior ceremony, you will be called Wisppaw. Weedtangle -" her bold gaze drifted to a brown tom - "you will mentor this new apprentice. Teach her your patience and pass on your courage."

Weedtangle padded forward to Wispkit, and bent his head down. Wispkit remembered what Hazelcloud instructed her to do in her new Clan, and reached out her nose to her new mentor's.

"Wisppaw! Wisppaw!" The cavern echoed with cheerful calls. Wisppaw wondered if Bumblekit's Clan were calling out her apprentice name.

_StarClan, look over me as I progress in training, _Wispkit pleaded. _Help me become the best cat I can be. Give me strength and courage._

"I'll let you have some bracken and moss from my den," Windstream told Wisppaw. "The other apprentices can tell you where to put your nest."

"Great!" Wisppaw purred, feeling elated.

"You can put yours next next to mine, in the back right corner!" Lightningpaw bounded up to Wisppaw. "We'll have so much fun training together!"

"Here.' Windstream dropped some bracken and moss. "You can craft up a nest now."

"That's good." Wisppaw didn't feel anywhere near tired, but she figured it'd be better to spend her first night of training with tons of energy than feeling lazy and clumsy.

As soon as Lightningpaw and Wisppaw set up a comfy nest, Wisppaw curled up in her new sleeping place. She watched Sootpaw circle in his own nest in another corner of the den a few fox-lengths away.

"Good day," Lightningpaw murmured, resting her head on her paws.

"Good day..." The words sounded so strange. Wisppaw was used to good _night_ before sleeping, and good _morning _when she woke up. Now she'd be falling asleep to good _day _and would wake up to good _evening _or good _sunset_.

Trying to stifle the thoughts out of her mind, Wisppaw lay her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

"I can't sleep!" Wisppaw heard Toadwhisker yowl. He let out a huge, croaky sigh, and Wisppaw caught a glimpse of him dragging his nest out of the warriors' den. The bundle of moss and feathers crumpled under his paws. Toadwhisker let out a huge yowl before curling into it.

Wisppaw wondered if the hunting patrol was going out again, but no cat exited the camp. Sighing, Wisppaw settled herself deeper into her nest, and fell asleep.


End file.
